


i just want to see you smile again

by puppygon



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Autistic Gon Freecs, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Gon Freecs, Gay Killua Zoldyck, Give Kalluto Love, Happy Hunter Family, M/M, Nonbinary Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Social Media, chatfic, gon has adhd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppygon/pseuds/puppygon
Summary: a happy hxh chatfic, because everyone could use a little cheering up. killugon / leopika centric. some angst but its much lighter than the anime.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. intros

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first fic!! i just really wanted some happy hxh!! it's set a few months after election arc but it's in 2020. canon compliant besides killua taking kalluto as well as alluka, and the killugon separation not happening. theres a storyline here!! this chapter is just introductions of groupchats / gons contacts with screenshots so you can get a visual of what's happening, and the twitter profiles of those over 13!


	2. good morning!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as of now, killua + co all live on whale island!! they dont live with gon, but it wouldnt be too much trouble to go and visit him.

**[ dumb dumber dumbest and kurapika ]**   
_today: 9:36 AM_

**froggie!** : KILLUAAAA

 **froggie!** : KILLUU KILLUAAAA KILLUAA

 **pikapika!!** : Gon, are you alright?

 **mr leorio :)** : Gon, its 9 am. whats up buddy?

 **froggie!** : nothings up! nothings up besides killua is MISSING.

 **killuaa :]** : OI! what are you on about?? ive been with the girls all morning???!?

 **froggie!:** SO YOU WERE UP??

 **killuaa :]** : yes?? im always up early idiot wdym

 **pikapika!!** : what's going on right now? I'm on my way to work, are you two okay?

 **mr leorio :)** : I wouldnt worry about it pika, its just their usual shenanigans. 

**killuaa :]** : shut up old man i havent even done anything

 **mr leorio :)** : WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CALLING ME OLD!?!

 **pikapika!!** : both of you, shut up. I'm headed into work now, Gon call me if there's something wrong. ttyl

 **mr leorio :)** : why you- he started it!

 **killuaa :]** : boo hoo my names leorio and i get upset whenever people call me old because i look like im pushing 30, waaaa waaa waaa

 **mr leorio :)** : I SWEAR WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!

 **killuaa :]** : pffft as if you could catch me

 **froggie!** : KILLUA.

 **killuaa :]** : gon?

 **froggie!** : if you were up all this time, why didn't you respond to my good morning message HM?

 **killuaa :]** : is that what this is all about?

 **froggie!** : hmph.

 **killuaa :]** : gonn i swear i was in the middle of responding!! kalluto suddenly tugged my arm because alluka fell into her sunflower bed. i was busy trying to get her foot out of the ground, and i guess i forgot :/ sorry

 **froggie!** : ....

 **froggie!** : finee i guess i forgive you. is alluka okay? and dont forget next time alright?? rememeber the good morning texts make sure that we're both okay!! i was worried!

 **killuaa :]** : don't worry dummy, ill make sure to not forget again. and alluka's fine, shes just a little clumsy

 **mr leorio :)** : aweee gon was worried about the little brat

 **killuaa :]** : i'm going to pretend i didnt see that last part :)

 **froggie!** : of course i was worried!! killua is my best friend in the world, and i promised myself i would always be there for him!! he's so important to me, i dont know what i would do if something happened to him.

 **mr leorio :)** : AWEEE that's so sweet bud, i'm glad you guys care about each other so much

 **killuaa :]** : SHUT UP LELORIO

 **killuaa :]** : DUMBASS WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SAYING STUFF LIKE THAT?? 

**froggie!** : sorrryyyyyyyy i forgot

 **killuaa :]** : idiot....you're important to me too i guess..

 **froggie!** : KILLLLUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 

**froggie!** : I WISH YOU WERE HERE!! I WOULD BE HUGGING YOU RIGHT NOW T_T

 **killuaa :]** : yeah yeah....ill swing by later kay?

 **froggie!** : OKAY!! BRB ILL GO LET AUNT MITO KNOW

 **mr leorio :)** : kurapika you have to come badk...im tearing up here...this is pure...

 **pikapika!!** : Leorio, i'm at work. but yeah this is pretty adorable.

 **killuaa :]** : i swear to god im going to punt both of you

 **mr leorio :)** : i've already screenshotted and saved, punting me wouldn't do much you little demon

 **mr leorio :)** : AND HEY PIKA WAS JUST REPLYING TO ME.

 **froggie!** : im baack

 **froggie!** : thanks kurapika and leorio!

 **froggie!:** KILLUA AUNT MITO'S MAKING HOMEMADE CHOCOROBOS!!

 **killuaa :]** : HOMEMADE??? LET ME GET MY SISTERS WE'RE ON OUR WAY

 **froggie!** : NO not yet, im planning our day out!!

 **killuaa :]** : but homemade chocorobos....wait youre planning? you dont have to do that gon, we can just hang

 **froggie!** : NOO i've already planned half of it just let me finish okay!

 **killuaa :]** : sighh alright. i have to go now anyway, kalluto got gum stuck in her hair.

 **froggie!:** oooh. eventful day with them?

 **killuaa :]** : yep. but i wouldnt change it for the world.

 **froggie!** : i bet they feel the same! now goo hurry! i'll text you when the chocorobos are done!!

 **killuaa :]** : alright alright im going im going byee

 **mr leorio :)** : sometimes i think you two genuinely forget private message exists...

 **froggie!** : >:( hey dont be mean or im not saving you any chocorobos

 **mr leorio :)** : as if killua was gonna leave any anyway

 **mr leorio :)** : go plan your day kid, i have work to catch up on

 **mr leorio :)** : hope you two have fun!!

 **froggie!** : good luck on your work leorio!!

 **froggie!** : you too pika!! idk if ur online....

 **pikapika!!** : thankyou, gon.

 **froggie!** : :DD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so is the way i write the messages okay? like with gon on the other side? thanks!


	3. virtual kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i said no angst but turns out that was in fact a lie..

**[ dumb dumber dumbest and kurapika ]**   
_today 12:35 PM_

**froggie!** : ITS DONE!!

 **pikapika!!** : hm? whats done?

 **froggie!** : the chocorobos :DD

 **froggie!** : and i finished planning everything so killua can head over now!!

 **pikapika!!** : that's good, Gon. what do you have planned?

 **froggie!** : i cant tell you that kurapika! it's supposed to be a surprise for killua, and if i say it know he'll know!! 

**pikapika!!** : hm...in that case message it to me, I have a break at work and I'm actually really curious.

 **froggie!** : OKAY HOLD ON

**[ pikapika!! ]**   
_today 12:56 PM_

**froggie!** : kurapikaa

 **pikapika!!** : I'm here, Gon

 **froggie!** : okay! so the plan goes as follows: killua is going to arrive with his siblings, we're all gonna sit down and eat the chocorobos aunt mito made. after that aunt mito is gonna take kalluto and alluka to the town and show them around while i take killua upstairs and we play games like we did when we first came here together! soon after that im gonna suggest we go to the forest like we used to and he's gonna find the scavenger hunt i placed there :D it leads to all the places we went to when he first visited and it ends in a secret area i found when i was a kid, it has a really pretty waterfall and the plant life around it is breathtaking. its secluded by long vines and it feels almost magical. that'll be where we end the day!!

 **pikapika!!** : wow! that sounds amazing.   
Killua will really like it.

 **pikapika!!** : but it does raise a question..why are you going out of your way to do all of this? you know Killua would be fine with just hanging out. is there any reason?

 **froggie!** : nope! i just wanna spend time with my best friend :D

 **pikapika!!** : Gon...are you sure?

 **froggie!** : okayyy fine

 **froggie!** : i just really wanna show killua how much he means to me. i feel so guilty all the time, and i don't ever think i'll be able to forgive myself. but maybe i can get him to forgive me, yknow? he means so much to me. i don't know what i would do without him and i really don't feel i deserve him. but killua's amazing!! he's so organized and he never jumps into things without a plan. even when he doesnt have a plan!! he always figures out a way because he's always thinking. he's so smart and admirable..and i really just want to make his day as good as he is. i wanna do my best, he deserves it.

 **froggie!** : and i guess that's why?

 **pikapika!!** : Gon....I really wish I were there right now. it hurts me that I can't be there to comfort you.

 **pikapika!!** : listen to me. you deserve Killua and even more. I won't stop reminding you until you believe it. trust me, he forgives you. Killua adores you, Gon. you're one of the most important people in his life. though I do agree this is a great way to show him you care. you should really talk to him about this, communication is one of the most important things in a relationship. 

**froggie!** : thankyou kurapika. for always being there for me to talk to. i really appreciate you. i'm really glad we're friends!! 

**pikapika!!** : of course! you're one of my best friends, I will always be here if you need me, even if I'm not physically present. but promise me you'll think about what I said, okay?

 **froggie!** : i promise! sealed with a virtual kiss! 👍💚

 **pikapika!!** : lol alright! 👍💛 i recommend checking the groupchat by the way..

 **froggie!** : OH i forgot since ive been so busy texting you

 **froggie!** : i'll go check rn!

**[ dumb dumber dumbest and kurapika ]**   
_today 1:15 PM_

**killuaa :]** : GON

 **killuaa :]** : GON??

 **killuaa :]** : GON CAN SOMEONE LET US IN? is aunt mito not here?

 **killuaa :]** : GON ITS BEEN OVER 10 MINUTES.

 **mr leorio :)** : geez....a guy can't take a test without getting spammed around here?

 **mr leorio :)** : calm down killua, he's probably just busy. give him a minute will you

 **killuaa :]** : shut up old man. if you bothered to use your old pruny eyeballs, you would see i said its been TEN MINUTES 

**pikapika!!** : you guys at it again?

 **mr leorio :)** : I WAS TRYING TO HELP YOU BRAT!!! that's the last time i do!

 **pikapika!!** : both of you calm down before i make you. Gon are you there?

 **froggie!** : shh why'd you give me away?!! this was getting entertaining

 **killuaa :]** : gon. you were here the WHOLE TIME???

 **froggie!** : hmm nooo....not the whole time....just the last few minutes ahe

 **killuaa :]** : you're gonna pay for that. let us in we've been out here forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **froggie!** : sorryyy ill let you in now

 **killuaa :]** : finally some good guest service around here....poor alluka and kalluto are out here freezing and it's your fault!

 **froggie!** : but its the middle of summer?

 **killuaa :]** :

 **killuaa :]** : thats not the point!

 **froggie!** : killuaaaa i said i'm sorryyy pleaseee T_T i'll get them some comfy blankets to make it up for it

 **killuaa :]** : yeah yeah just hurry up! 

**froggie!** : i got them! 

**killuaa :]** : i see you, bye kurapika and the other one ill talk to u l8r

 **mr leorio :)** : THE OTHER ONE?? 

**mr leorio :)** : after everything i've done for you?? this is how you treat me?? 

**pikapika!!** : you're so dramatic.

 **mr leorio :)** : me?? dramatic?? this is how i really feel! hell, it's less than i feel!

 **pikapika!!** : awee did little man hurt his ego

 **mr leorio :)** : KURAPIKA!! 

**pikapika!!** : alright alright, do you want me to call you? maybe I can help you study

 **mr leorio :)** : i guess that would be nice....but aren't you at work?

 **pikapika!!** : yeah but Melody's pretty much got it covered, and right now I'm on break. I'm sure they won't miss me for another hour. 

**mr leorio :)** : pika you would do that for me? 🥺

 **pikapika!!** : just call me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that it's a little late, and i'm really glad people are enjoying the story!


	4. you're on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update! i didn't really plan this out and i've been dealing with some things :(

**[ freecss adoption center ]**   
_today 1:40 PM_

**froggie!** : bye allu bye kallu have fun!!

 **killuaa :]** : and dont forget, be safe. call me if anything happens, i mean it!!!!!!

 **alluka !! :3** : big brother we'll be fine, stop being such a worrywart!!

 **kallu <3**: and we're with aunt Mito anyway, whats the big deal?

 **froggie!** : dont worry killua! let's just both have fun, okay? :D

 **killuaa :]** : fine fine, no need to gang up on me geez!

 **alluka !! :3** : love u too big brother <3

**[ dumb dumber dumbest and kurapika ]**   
_today 2:10 PM_

**mr leorio :)** : i cant take it anymore 

**pikapika!!** : ? what's up Leorio?

 **mr leorio :)** : i need an update on what gon and killua are doing!!

 **mr leorio :)** : ever since we stopped calling i've been bored out of my mind

 **mr leorio :)** : you won't believe me when i say this but, studying is not fun.

 **pikapika!!** : oh, I believe you

 **pikapika!!** : I'm sure they'll update us when they have a moment

 **mr leorio :)** : how much do you wanna bet they didn't save me any chocolate robots?

 **pikapika!!** : I bet $20 they did.

 **mr leorio :)** : you're on! $20 they didn't.

 **killuaa :]** : haha u lose old man

 **froggie!** : killuaaaaa T_T stop cheating

 **killuaa :]** : just because you're bad at video games doesnt mean im cheating!

 **pikapika!!** : looks like you two are having fun

 **killuaa :]** : ive beat gon 7-1

 **froggie!** : KILLUAAAAAA :((((((((((((

 **killuaa :]** : >;3

 **pikapika!!** : so....Leorio, when will my $20 get here?

 **mr leorio :)** : don't worry about it!!!!!!!! i'll get it to you

 **mr leorio :):** i still don't believe they saved me any, but rules are rules I guess 😒

 **froggie!** : sorry leorio! you wouldve won if i hadnt made sure killua didn't get his claws on the last three

 **killuaa :]** : hey they were made for ME

 **froggie!** : and WE said leorio could have some

 **killuaa :]** : yeah well i changed my mind

 **froggie!** : you can't do that! we promised

 **killuaa :]** : who says i can't?

 **pikapika!!** : alright guys, lets calm down

 **mr leorio :)** : no let them continue! my pride is on the line

 **pikapika!!** : oh sorry I wasn't aware you had any ;(

 **pikapika!!** : moving on....Gon, don't you have somewhere to be soon?

 **mr leorio :)** : sunshine that was uncalled for 😭

 **froggie!** : OH

 **froggie!** : ill talk to u guys later GTG

 **pikapika!!** : sorry Leorio <3

 **pikapika!!** : have fun!

 **killuaa :]** : Uh

 **killuaa :]** : bye ig?

 **froggie!** : killua stop texting and get ready!

 **killuaa :]** : im going im going!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's short, the next chapter is gonna be written!


End file.
